The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) is to provide a collaborative, multiculturally-sensitive, and community-based program that meets the educational needs of professional and family caregivers; develops professional staff to improve clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's disease (AD); and supports a research environment that culminates in increased research participation. Three special circumstances have shaped the approach to this general goal for the Rush Alzheimer's Disease Center Core (ADCC). First, is the ethnic diversity of metropolitan Chicago, especially the presence of large African American and Hispanic communities. Second, is the presence at Rush of large-scale educational efforts for professionals, families and caregivers, supported by the State-of-Illinois funded programs that antedate the ADCC. And third, is the collaborative relationship established with the Memory Assessment Clinic at Cook County Hospital. The specific aims of the EITC are: 1 ) Collaborate with the Rush Alzheimer's Disease (RADC) State-of-Illinois funded programs, coordinate these programs to provide a broad range of educational opportunities to health care professionals, family members and caregivers of persons with AD, and disseminate this information to professionals and families; 2) Place special emphasis on providing education and information to underserved minority groups, and increase access to and utilization of the ADCC by these minorities; 3) Cooperate with other organizations that share common educational goals concerning persons with dementia, professional and family caregivers; and 4) Facilitate externally funded research efforts that incorporate state-of-the-art educational methods and meet the needs of underserved minorities. To reach these goals, the EITC will continually assesses, monitor and critically evaluate the effectiveness of these efforts.